Troublesome, But Worth It
by McCoyMedical
Summary: It was a secret, until a drunk Tsunade let it slip. Now, Kakashi and Shikamaru must deal with the reactions of their friends along with other factors that cause a strain on their relationship. .:Yaoi:.
1. Chapter 1

**Troublesome, But Worth It**

**Chapter 1**

A loud knocking echoed through the tiny apartment. Kakashi's eyes shot open at the sound. He swore and pushed the body next to him off the bed and onto the floor. The figure on the floor groaned but made no move to get up.

"Get up!" Kakashi said frantically as he pulled on a pair of pants. He grabbed the clothes of the boys on the floor and flung them at his face. "Someone's at the door!"

Shikamaru groaned as he got up and pulled on his pants. "Next time we're staying at my place."

"You know we can't do that, at least not until you move out," The knocking grew louder and Kakashi heard his name be called. He pulled on his shirt and ushered Shikamaru towards the window.

"Gee, can I put my shirt on before you push me out?"

"No time. Go, go," Kakashi said.

"Why do you get so frantic, you're worse then me," Shikamaru said as he was pushed/jumped out the window. When he got down he put his shirt on and walked around the corner to see who was at the door. An ANBU was there. Shikamaru couldn't make out what they were saying. He sighed and walked away towards his house. It was still rather early and the village was just waking up. The streets were quiet and the sun wasn't blazing down upon them yet. He opened the door to his house as quietly as possible, but the small click of the door was enough to alert his mother.

"Shikamaru? Is that you?" he heard her call from the kitchen. He swore under his breath.

"Yeah, it's me," he said as he pulled out his hair tie from his pocket and walked into the kitchen. He saw his father sitting at the table eating something that looked rather good.

"Where were you? I got worried when you didn't come home," she said as she pulled a place out for him. He sat down across from his father.

"Mom, I'm 18 now, you don't have to worry about me if I don't come home. Plus, I'm moving out soon anyway," Shikamaru said as he placed his head on his hand.

"He's right, Yoshino, Shikamaru's a big boy now," his father said. Shikamaru made a face at big boy instead of man and his father just smiled.

Yoshino pouted, she walked over to Shikamaru and hugged his head. "He'll always be my little baby boy!"

"...Mom..." Shikamaru groaned. He thanked his mother for the breakfast and headed to his room. He scratched his head and sighed. His room was filled with boxes of his stuff. He was suppose to have moved out weeks ago, but it turns out the place he was going to move into had a rat problem and his mother made a huge fuss and scene at the place. Shikamaru figured that was one place he could never step foot in again. He sighed, now he hasn't been able to fine a place since, how troublesome. He saw a small bird land on his windowsill. He let out a groan.

"I'm going out," he called to his parents and left the house. What did the Hokage want now?

When he got to her office Kakashi was already there. "You called?" he said as he stood near Kakashi. Tsunade rubbed her temples "We have a problem," she stated.

Silence hung in the room, then Kakashi spoke.

"What type of problem?"

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and glanced away from the boys, a light blush on her face.

"I, um, might have let _it _slip."

Silence.

"Please tell me that _it_ is the location of some forbidden scroll that will end be the death of us all in the wrong hands," Shikamaru said as he rubbed his eyes.

"You know that's not true."

"You were the one who told us to keep quiet about it!" Shikamaru shouted.

"I know I did! I was, well, I might have had to much to drink!"

Kakashi brought his hand to his face. "Never tell an alcoholic a secret."

"Who? Who was there when you _might've_ let _it_ slip?" Shikamaru said franticly as he walked up to her desk and placed his hands on it.

".....Asuma.....Yamato and Shizune were there, but I think she left for something when I said it."

"As....uma....." Shikamaru sank to his knees. Kakashi walked up to him and placed a hand on Shikamaru's head. "Don't worry, Tsunade-sama was drunk and they wouldn't spread any news they weren't sure was true."

"Gai was there, too," Tsunade added.

".....It's gonna spread like wildfire," Kakashi said as he sat on the floor and leaned his back against the desk.

Tsuande got up and walked around her desk, "Come on, guys, they're you're friends, they won't care," she said as she squatted in front of them.

"You're the one who said keep quiet because it'll cause an uproar and other shit," Shikamaru stated.

Tsunade sighed. "Look, just go about you day okay?"

"Go about your day. How the hell am I suppose to do that now," Kakashi mumbled under his breath as he left the Hokage mansion with Shikamaru in tow. Shikamaru was worried as well. He didn't now how his friends would react if they knew. He knew he shouldn't care what people think about what he chose, but he still worried.

"Oh, yeah," Kakashi said suddenly "I forgot to tell you that the apartment next to mine is empty. I just found out yesterday that the person who used to live there moved out a few weeks ago."

"You just found out?"

"Must've moved out when I was on a mission or something," Kakashi shrugged. "Anyway, interested."

"Interested? I'll take it! Now you won't have to push me out of the window anymore."

"Heh, yeah, sorry about that. The ANBU was just there to take me to Tsunade-sama, any other way she knew that I would be late."

They walked in silence the rest of the way. They went to their little hidden spot in the forest they had found a week after they had gotten together. It was a well sized spot surrounded by trees and there was a small pond.

"Ah, what a morning," Kakashi said as he took a seat and leaned his back against a rock. Shikamaru took a seat next to him and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's.

"Since we're here, we're finally alone," he said. Shikamaru reached up and pulled down Kakashi's mask, "which means, we can do anything we want." Shikamaru reached up and kissed Kakashi. Kakashi removed his headband as his tongue traced the inside of Shikamaru's mouth. Shikamaru felt his hair tie get pulled out and he leaned onto Kakashi's body. He felt warm hands slide up his back. Just as things were getting good, their eyes snapped open at the sound of footsteps, fast approaching ones for that matter. They quickly pulled apart and gathered themselves up as fast as possible. Kakashi pulled up his mask and Shikamaru re tucked his shirt. As Kakashi was putting his headband back on and Shikamaru pulling his hair back up, Naruto burst in.

"Huh? Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru?" the blond said.

"Ano, what are you doing, Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he rubbed his neck. _'That was close,' _he thought.

"Huh? Oh, I wanted to show everyone this awesome spot I found. Don't you think this is a great spot for training, Sensei?" Behind him, Shikamaru could see his teammates along with Naruto's.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here?" Ino asked.

".....................relaxing."

"Did we barge in on you two being lazy?" Asuma said with a laugh.

"You...can say that."

"Well, lets train! Sakura! Sai! Let's spar!" Naruto shouted as he ran into the clearing.

"Naruto, always so annoying. I'm not training I came to relax," Sakura said as she took a seat.

Kakashi looked towards Shikamaru and saw the upset face he had. He wanted to say something, but saying it was their spot would sound awkward to them.

"Oi, you should've heard what Tsunade said about you two," Asuma said as he took a seat next to Shikamaru. They both flinched. "she was so drunk she said that you two have been dating for over a year." Asuma lit a cigarette.

Shikamaru chuckled nervously. "Really? That's crazy, she must've been really drunk to come up with a story like that."

"Tsunade-sama said that? How much did she have?" Sakura asked.

"Not sure, now that you ask," Asuma answered.

"Come on! Won't anyone train with me?!" Naruto shouted.

Everyone ignored him, so he walked up to them and plopped himself down next to Kakashi, with a pout on his face.

"It's nice to just sit and talk," Ino said, "don't you think, Sai?"

"I suppose this is what friends do when they have free time."

"Yup, too bad we don't have any food," Chouji said as he rubbed his stomach.

Shikamaru rested his elbow on his leg and placed his head on his hand.

"What's wrong, Shikamaru?" Asuma asked, breathing out smoke.

"Nothing."

"Come on, don't lie."

"Seriously, it's nothing," Shikamaru urged.

"Shikamaru..."

Shikamaru turned his head away from Asuma, then stood up. "I just remember there's something I have to do."

"What? Come on Shikamaru, don't leave!" Ino said.

Kakashi watched the retreating back of his lover. He stood up to follow, but was beat by Asuma.

"Shikamaru, why are you lying to us?"

Shikamaru stopped walking and turned around. "I'm not lying, I have to meet up with Kakashi's landlord. Actually, can you come with me, Kakashi?"

"Hm? Oh, sure. Shikamaru's going to move into the apartment next to me," Kakashi said as he walked up to Shikamaru. "Sorry, but we should get this done, bye."

Kakashi and Shikamaru disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the group quite confused.

"When did Shikamaru stop calling Kakashi sensei sensei?" Ino said to herself. Asuma had noticed it as well. His eyes narrowed.

Shikamaru leaned against the wall of the ally and sighed.

"Damn it," he swore, "that was our spot."

"Yeah, I know. Nice escape plan though, but we really should do that," Kakashi said as he placed a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. "Come on, we'll find another spot, how's that sound?"

Shikamaru lowered his head. "But that was our spot."

Kakashi kissed Shikamaru's forehead through his mask.

The meeting with the landlord was quick and simple. Shikamaru got the place. Now the only thing was moving his stuff, that should be fun, since his house was on the complete other side.

"Thanks for helping, Kakashi," Shikamaru said as he brought another box from his room to the front of the house.

"Yes, it's very nice of you Kakashi-san," Yoshino said.

"It's no problem. Didn't think Shikamaru would have so much stuff," Kakashi replied with an eye smile.

"Shikamaru, can I see you for a minute?" Shikaku said.

"Huh, uh, sure," Shikamaru followed his father into his almost empty room. Shikaku closed the door.

"What's your relationship with Kakashi?" his father asked. Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"W-what do you mean? We're just friends."

"Shikamaru, I'm your father, you can tell me anything. I saw the way your face lit up when you saw Kakashi. I know you're more then friends, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru lowered his head, he should've known his father would've been one of the first to find out.

"Please, don't tell anyone," he said.

Shikaku smiled and walked up to his son and gave him a hug. "Shikamaru, whatever makes you happy is fine with me. You're my son and I love you no matter what."

Shikamaru smiled sadly, "Thanks, Dad."

"So," Shikaku pulled away, "how long have you two been...."

".....about two years now."

Silence.

"Wow, you are good with hiding stuff. What else are you hiding?" Shikaku said with slightly wide eyes, he had just begun to see signs a few weeks ago.

"Nothing else," Shikamaru said as he rubbed his neck, his face turning a light shade of pink.

"Your lying," Shikaku said.

"I should get back to helping Kakashi," Shikamaru said as he walked past his father, he could feel his eyes on his back.

"What was that about?" Kakashi asked as he stacked another box.

"Tell you later," mumbled Shikamaru.

"Well, that's all of them. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Kakashi said as four Kakashi's appeared. Shikamaru blinked.

"This keep us from making trips." Each of Kakashi's clones picked up two boxes each.

"Oh, Shikamaru, make sure you visit us everyday!" Yoshino said as she hugged her son.

"I can't make everyday, but I'll try."

Shikaku walked up to Kakashi and placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"You take care of my son, you hear? Otherwise I'll beat your ass," Shikaku said with a smile.

"Heh, don't worry, I've been taken good care of him for over a year now, don't you think?"

"You make him happy, I better not find you hurting him."

"I'll never hurt him, only protect him."

"Good," Shikaku said as he walked over and said good-bye to his son.

After they got the boxes in the apartment, Shikamaru sat on the ground.

"What a drag, now we gotta unload them," he said. "maybe I'll just pull out my futon and go to sleep." Shikamaru looked around. "Where is my futon?"

Kakashi paused as he placed a box down. "I only grabbed boxes."

"Aw man, it must still be up against the wall in my room," Shikamaru groaned as he slapped his forehead. "I'll just sleep on the floor," he said as he laid down and closed his eyes.

"Sleep with me," Kakashi said. Shikamaru didn't open his eyes, but knew the man was standing over him.

"Which sleep?" he asked.

"Both if you want. I mean, we didn't get to cuddle this morning and we were interrupted in the forest," Kakashi stated. Shikamaru opened his eyes and stared at the older man, he grinned.

Shikamaru opened his eyes to the sunlight sneaking into the room. He felt Kakashi's light breathing on his neck, indicating that the man was still asleep. He gently lifted the arm that hugged his body and got out of bed quietly. He stretched then pulled on some pants. He figured his shirt was somewhere tangled up in the sheets since it was nowhere on the floor. He grabbed Kakashi's instead. He walked into the kitchen and toasted some bread. He grabbed his toast and took a bite. Holding his bread with his teeth, he grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He snatched his other piece of toast and went to sit down when he heard a knocking at the door.

_'Shit, why do people always come when I'm over?' _he thought to himself. He stood there, not sure what to do. He shrugged and sat down. Whoever it was would leave after a few minutes. Shikamaru nearly choked on his toast when he heard the lock being opened. His back was towards the door, so when it opened he didn't see who it was. His body tensed and he tried to become as small as possible.

"Shikamaru?" That was Asuma's voice. Shikamaru turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I, uh," Shikamaru was drawing up a blank.

"Is that Kakashi's shirt?"

Shikamaru can feel his face beginning to burn up.

"Oi, Shikamaru, have you seen---" Kakashi appeared in the doorway of his room, shirtless. "Asuma?"

"What the hell is going on?!"

Shikamaru stood up quickly, scrapping the chair against the floor. With his face beat red, he walked past Kakashi, into his room and closed the door, locking it. Kakashi stood dumbfounded. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Kakashi....what the hell's going on?" Asuma asked again, walking up to the copy-nin.

"Uh, I don't know how to answer that," he said turning his back to Asuma. "Shikamaru, open the door."

Kakashi heard a mumbled no. Shikamaru must've had his face buried in a pillow or something.

"Shikamaru, come on, let me in."

"Kakashi," Asuma chose his words careful, "it's true then. What Tsunade said." It wasn't a question. Kakashi sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, it is. Now if you have a problem with that, please leave," Kakashi said as he grabbed a knife and began picking the lock to his bedroom door. Asuma just stood there. A small grin slide onto his face and he walked up beside Kakashi and leaned into the door.

"Shikamaru, open up, I wanna talk to you," he said.

"Got it." A click was heard and Kakashi placed the knife down, opening the door. Shikamaru was spread out on the bed, his face buried in Kakashi's pillow. Kakashi sat down on the bed and Asuma stood beside it, crossing his arms.

"Shikamaru, look at me," Asuma said, the grin still on his face. Shikamaru turned his head away from Asuma.

"Shikamaru, what's wrong, I'm happy for you," Asuma said. "it's what you want isn't it." Shikamaru lifted his head and looked towards Asuma. "Why are you upset?"

"It's just that, so many people are finding out and I don't want them to know," he said sitting up. "You're not mad, are you?"

Asuma laughed. "Since when have you cared what people think of you? I'm not mad Shikamaru," Asuma took a seat next to him and wrapped his arm around his student's shoulder, "If this freak here makes you happy, then I'm glad for you," he whispered into Shikamaru's ear.

"I heard that..." Kakashi said.

"So, over a year, you guys have kept this quiet. Guess you guys have already moved onto the "next step," Asuma said with a wide grin.

"Asuma sensei!" Shikamaru shouted, his face turning red. Asuma laughed.

"So, who else knows?"

"Well, for sure, you, Tsunade-sama, and my father, but there were those who were there when Tsunade-sama was drunk," Shikamaru said.

"I see, are you going to tell anyone else? Your teammates for that matter?" Asuma asked.

Shikamaru played with the sheets. "I don't know," he mumbled. Asuma studied the boy.

"Well," he said getting up, "my lips are sealed."

"Thanks Asuma sensei," Shikamaru said as he wiped unshed tears. Asuma walked over to Kakashi and whispered into his ear.

"So I guess he's the girl?"

"Totally."

"HEY!"

The two older men snickered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Troublesome, But Worth It**

**Chapter 2**

Shikamaru lay on his futon and stared at the ceiling. Dragging the thing over here was a pain in the ass, so as he dropped it to the floor he dropped as well. He turned over to his side as his mind began to wander. Kakashi was out on a mission and he always got worried. Shikamaru always feared the worse.

"Stop worrying! He's with Asuma, he'll be fine!" he yelled to himself and stood up. He needed some air.

Shikamaru sat in a tree across from the memorial stone. Kakashi had told him about Obito, what had happened. Even about his father. Shikamaru had given him a hug after he told him. It's just, the sound of his voice and the look in his eyes, he just seemed to need a hug at that moment. Shikamaru will never forget that night. It was the first night they had kissed. Shikamaru closed his eyes as memories flooded in. He listened to the leaves rustle in the cool, gentle wind and soon fell into a peaceful nap. That is until he was rudely awaken by the sound of thunder and a flash of lightening.

"Son of a bitch." Shikamaru muttered as he leaped out of the tree and began to walk home, which quickly became a run as a downpour began. "Are you serious?"

By the time he got the the front gates he saw that most of the village was already inside. The thunder roared and another flash of lightening struck, but Shikamaru stopped. He had sworn he had heard someone call his name. Then he heard it again. It was barely audible but he heard it. He turned around and saw two figures by the entrance, with red washed around them. The fear that filled Shikamaru as he recognized the two figures and saw the state they were in couldn't be explained. He figures he must've blacked out because the next thing he knew he was at the hospital trying to get out of a death grip that his father had him in. He watched as they hastily rolled Kakashi away. Shikamaru sank to the ground, his father's grip having lightened, and watched as puddles of red rain water dripped onto the floor. Hours pasted, but Shikamaru refused to leave. He laid down on the bench in the waiting room. His father and Asuma were there as well. He figured Naruto and Sakura haven't gotten the news yet otherwise, he assumed, they'd be here, too. He listened as the rain continued to hammer against the window.

His eyes were just beginning to role until he heard the soft _click click _of Tsunade's shoes. He sat up fast, perhaps to fast as little black dots danced around his vision.

"He's going to be fine," she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

A huge weight was lifted off his shoulders when he heard that. He was glad she didn't go into details on what happened. He didn't need to know. All he needed to know was that he was alive.

"Can I see him?" he asked.

"He's been moved to a private room, you can see him there."

Shikamaru was on autopilot as he followed Tsunade to Kakashi. When he got there he saw the man he loved lying on a pale white with bandages wrapped around his chest. Shikamaru went over to sit down on the chair next to his bed. He grabbed Kakashi's hand and laid his head down on the bed, allowing silent tears to fall.

He soon fell asleep.

Shikamaru woke up on a cot next to Kakashi's bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, then went to tie his hair back. He looked over towards Kakashi and was met with a smile.

"You're awake?" Shikamaru asked.

"You sound surprised, I wasn't hurt that bad."

"That's bull," Shikamaru took a seat in the chair, "I saw you when you came in."

Kakashi pouted. "It's an occupational hazard," he said. Shikamaru bent down and kissed him.

"Don't ever do that again," Shikamaru whispered.

"Can't promise you," Kakashi whispered back. "How's Asuma?"

"Asuma's fine."

Later that day Team 7 stopped by to see how Kakashi was. During that time Shikamaru went home to get cleaned up. Kakashi wasn't released until a week later, much to his annoyance. Shikamaru didn't visit much during that time, he told Kakashi he didn't want to make people suspicious.

"You shouldn't worry about that stuff," Kakashi said as he wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's waist and buried his face in the crook of his neck. "And you should unpack your stuff," he said as he looked around Shikamaru's room which was packed boxes and a futon.

"Later."

"You should also get some furniture."

"Later."

"And it's getting dusty in here."

"So why don't you do it if it's bothering you!" Shikamaru said as he got up.

"Ah, ah! No, I'm sorry, come back!" Kakashi said as he sat on the futon and reached for Shikamaru who was zippering up his vest. "Where are you going?"

"I have a mission, I told you all this yesterday!" Kakashi sat there with a frown on his face.

"Don't give me that look, I'll be back in a few days," he said as he bent down and kissed Kakashi goodbye.

"What am I supposed to do all by myself? Tsunade-sama still has me on "rest-time" and everyone's out on a mission."

"Go read your porno books in a tree," Shikamaru said as he left the room.

"It's not porn!" Kakashi shouted across the hall.

"Good-bye, Kakashi!" Shikamaru shouted back as he left his apartment.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

The mission was pretty simple and Shikamaru was back in the village within three days. He wondered what Kakashi had done during his time alone. When he got to the apartment complex he knocked on Kakashi's door to see if he was home. When he got no answer he went into his apartment. When he walked in he stopped, backed out to make sure he was in the right apartment, walked in again and closed the door. He rubbed his head and sighed.

"Kakashi?" he shouted. Said man emerged from his room and smiled at him. "What is all this?"

Shikamaru held out his arms gesturing to all the furniture.

"Well, you said that if it was bothering me to do it myself so I did. Yamato made the furniture, isn't it nice?" Kakashi said as he knocked on the table in the kitchen. Shikamaru ran his hand over a three drawer desk and looked around his apartment. Simple but nice.

He liked it.

He sighed and smiled. "If you weren't my boyfriend I'd be totally freaked out but since you are, thank you, it looks really nice."

Kakashi walked up to him and gave him a kiss. "Glad you like it. So how was your mission?"

"Fine, just had to bring a landlord his contract," he said.

"Well, why don't you tell me about it over dinner?" Kakashi said.

"It's a boring story."

"But it's your boring story. Your boring stories have a way of being interesting."

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru turned to who had called his name. He stopped and waited for Chouji to catch up to him.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while!" Chouji said as he opened a bag of chips.

"I've been busy."

"To busy to hang out with your best friend?" Chouji said this as a joke but Shikamaru took it more seriously then he should have.

"Come with me," he said as he grabbed Chouji's arm and lead him to a vacant alleyway.

"Ah! Shikamaru, what's wrong?"

Shikamaru crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He looked down at the ground.

"There's something I have to tell you," he said.

"What is it?" Chouji asked, he noticed that Shikamaru's body tensed up a bit. "Are you in trouble or something? You're not sick are you?"

"No, no! It's nothing like that! It's just..." Chouji saw the red on his face.

"Shikamaru?"

"I'm seeing Kakashi!" he suddenly blurted out. He dared not look up at Chouji. "We've been dating for over a year now."

"You're..."

"Yeah." Shikamaru heard the crumble of the bag of chips as Chouji's fist tightened. "...Chouji..."

"No, don't say anything else," Chouji said as he began to walk away.

"Chouji!" Shikamaru called after him, but Chouji just kept walking and didn't look back. Shikamaru sunk to the ground and put his head on his knees.

"Shit," he said.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

Kakashi was laying on his couch reading when he heard his door opening. He looked up to see Shikamaru walk in. His brows knitted together as he noticed Shikamaru's eyes were red and puffy. He sat up quickly and walked over to Shikamaru, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"What happened? What's wrong?" he asked. Shikamaru kept his head down and didn't say anything. He leaned into Kakashi's chest and sighed. Kakashi hugged the younger boy.

"Chouji hates me," he mumbled into Kakashi's chest. It took Kakashi a moment to process what he said.

"And why would you think that?"

"Because I told him I was going out with you and he walked away."

Kakashi sighed and squeezed Shikamaru. "Just give him sometime to come around. If he's truly your friend he will, I promise, okay?"

Shikamaru looked up at Kakashi and nodded. "Now, stop crying, you now I hate it when you do that."

Shikamaru let out a small laugh.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

Shikamaru moaned as the sun seeped in. He sat up and let out a big yawn as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked around and realized he was alone. He forgot that Kakashi had some work at the academy to get done today. And he wouldn't be back until nightfall.

"Today's gonna be boring," he said to himself as he just sat and didn't bother to get up. Ten minutes passed before he decided to get ready for the day. Shikamaru decided to go lay around the training field and look at the clouds today. He was actually a little excited, he hasn't gotten to gaze at the clouds for sometime now.

Which was why he was so disappointed when he got to the training field and saw people there.

Specific people.

Naruto, Sakura, Yamato, Ino, Asuma, and Chouji to be exact.

To make matters worse they all turned to him with curious looks when he arrived.

"Shit," he mumbled.


End file.
